


It’s Ok

by martianwahtney



Series: The End of All Things [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions, Soul Stone, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: It’s the final battle against Thanos and Tony has one last planMB2k19 square fill: I5 Tony Stark





	It’s Ok

Stephen held up one scarred finger and Tony understood. The only way to stop Thanos was to snap him out of existence. It was the only way. The end of a journey he started them all on all those years ago.  
  
He could end it all. 

  
  


Tony stumbled away from Thanos, power surging through his body.  
  
“I am inevitable,” Thanos crooned, high and mighty. Tony watched his gauntlet covered fingers snap.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Tony turned his own hand, the infinity stones inlaid in his own gauntlet. The Snap had nearly killed Thanos when he killed half the universe. Tony knew if he snapped his fingers he would die.  
  
But he would die knowing Thanos was dust. The aliens were dust. Any threat against his little blue planet would be dust.  
  
He would die knowing that everyone came back. The kid was back. His kid was back.  
  
But still he would die.  
  
“I am Iron Man,” he said. A warning, a promise, the very fiber of his being poured into four little words.  
  
Tony snapped his fingers. 

  
  


Distantly he heard voices.  
  
“Mr. Stark we won!”  
  
There was the kid, bright and wonderful Peter Parker.  
  
“You’re gonna be ok…. Tony we won!” this was more desperate, like he was realizing Tony wasn’t going to be ok.  
  
There was a hand pressed against him, he recognized the weight as Rhodey.  
  
“We’re going to be ok,” Pepper promised him.  
  
“You can rest now,”  
  
There were so many things he wanted to tell them, how much he loved them, how much they meant to him- how important they were to his very being.  
  
He wanted so badly to tell them it would be alright but he was so very tired.  
  
_You can rest now._

  
  


He was in the Soul Stone again. But this time he didn’t see his mother, either of the Jarvis’s or Yinsen. He was alone.  
  
“So I’m dead then, right? That’s how this goes. I use the gauntlet and I die. Did I at least do it?” Tony asked to the Stone.  
  
The air around him shimmered, showing glimpses of the alien invasion slowly turning to dust and then finally Thanos himself going.  
  
“Always full of surprises Tin Man,”  
  
The rasp caught him by surprise. He turned to see Natasha, red and blonde hair ignited against the orange sky of the Soul Stone.  
  
“Nat,”  
  
“So you’re really dead then?” he asked quietly.  
  
“A soul for a soul,” she gestured to the orange around them.  
  
“I know Bruce tried to bring me back, but some things have to be permanent,”  
  
“I didn’t think it was supposed to be one of us,” Tony whispered, tears flooding his eyes.  
  
Natasha smiled softly and cupped his face.  
  
“It’s ok,” she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> endgame gutted me and I refused to live in a world where Tony and Nat weren’t reunited in the soul stone so they could rest


End file.
